yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaco
We're back up! Jeff! We can edit again! I know it's been a while, but I hope you are as ready as I am to start working on this thing again! Lets go! --Josh Parker 15:08, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Moving pages I see you've moved the B de B pages - don't forget we have a 'move' tab. The difference with the move tab is that the history is kept on the new page and the redirect is set up automatically. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:45, 12 May 2006 (PDT) * Indeed. The problem was that both pages existed, normally I use the move where I can. If I could delete, it would have been a bit easier. --Jaco 12:37, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ** Where I did stuff up in this regard is with the Throw Monkey move. Essentially the copy and redirect is the same as what the move does, it just so much easier using the actual move tab. Anyway, still should actually try to move one page to another existing one, as was the case with the B de B move. --Jaco 12:57, 12 May 2006 (PDT) 1k edits I'm impressed Jaco - almost as much as me :-P (1050ish). --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:51, 7 May 2006 (PDT) * Thanks, I seem to be spending too much time here. :) Still so much to do, however... --Jaco 10:05, 7 May 2006 (PDT) Offstring edits When you were dead-end killing you linked the word offstring to Styles Of Play. I think it might be more appropriate to link them directly to the Offstring page - what do you think? --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:23, 1 May 2006 (PDT) * I was unsure about that one, but yes it may be more appropriate. I took that route however since all the other styles wher linked, link to that specific page - consistency. --Jaco 10:24, 1 May 2006 (PDT) ** That makes sense, and it's not a big issue because the styles of play page links to the offstring article anyway. Eventually we'll hopefully have a page for each of the major styles of play. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:46, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Yo-yo manufacturers You seem to be something of an aficionado with yo-yo manufacturers, great work! --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:53, 7 March 2006 (PST) * Combining my two favorite pastimes - checking out the competition and getting things a bit closer to completion. --Jaco 10:15, 8 March 2006 (PST) Welcome Hi Jaco, and welcome to the yo-yo wiki! If you have any questions or problems, just leave a note on my talk page. You've done some good stuff on the people page, but can I request you add a summary of your edits when you edit pages? Thanks. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:19, 4 March 2006 (PST) Tables That table stuff you're doing on the sandbox looks great, would you be prepared to add it to the once you've got the hang of it? --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:57, 24 September 2006 (PDT)